A Good Cardiff Boy
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Jack and Ianto are happy. Torchwood Cardiff is plodding on with life in general. All seems well with Gwen, Rhys and little Anwen. Can things remain as they are or will the Rift and all that holds put a stop to the plans the happy couple have? A blast from Ianto's past could ruin everything, will Jack be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer. I do not own Torchwood, Dr Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or any other Whoinverse related programme. BBC Wales, Russel T Davies own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. If I owned anything Ianto would be alive and Torchwood on the television still. Follows on from my previous Torchwood stories. Please read Last Woman Standing - it'll explain how Donna ended up in Cardiff, how Ianto is alive and how Jack ended up confessing he is Gwen's dad!**_

_**Good Cardiff Boy**_

It was a usual Sunday morning in Cardiff as Donna Nobel made her way to work. She had loved the city she had moved to since she had stopped travelling with the Doctor. The welsh capital was vibrant, always something to see or do. Like London but in her opinion warmer, friendlier. Even some of the welsh road signs were beginning to make sense to her. She carried her bag and coffee in one hand, glad that she had decided to walk to the Hub.

"Donna!" She turned to see the mild mannered welsh man walk towards her. She smiled at the besuited man with a gift for making the best coffee in this half of the Galaxy.

"Morning."

"What have I told you about take away coffee? Expensive, bad the environment. Full of sugar and calories."

"I need it today."

"Big night."

"Weavels in the local Ann Summers shop, yeah busy Saturday night in the city." She rolled her eyes as he laughed. "Cmon. You know what he is like when we're are late."

"You are late. Not me. I just popped out." Ianto watched as her jaw dropped open.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Bugger." She headed into the small tourist information booth knowing that - like the TARDIS it was bigger on the inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE" Jack yelled as Gwen raised an eyebrow. He was always a morning person - something she had not inherited from her biological father. Gwen Cooper had never liked being woken up. Never did well with little sleep. She had been blessed that her daughter and husband were both good sleepers - she had no idea how she would cope if she lived with insomniacs.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Love, Sunshine, Hope, fresh Cardiff Bay air!"

"Ok." Gwen turned back to her computer trying not to laugh.

"Gwen, be happy for me."

"You caught a Weavel and sent it back through the Rift. I am happy for you." She focused on her computer screen reading the latest conspiracy theories that just could, maybe have something in them. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, but she wanted to go home. I think being in Wales has corrupted her. I mean, did you see that lipstick?"

"A Weavle in lippy. Yeah, that was new." Gwen smiled slightly.

"I asked Ianto to marry me. After you all went home last night."

Gwen spun her chair to look at him. Jack smiled, looking nervous he rocked back on his heels as Gwen stood up.

"Ianto Jones."

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Last night. We dropped you home with Rhys and then took Donna back to Canton. To her flat."

"Yeah."

"And we were hyper and I was going to wait. You know, our anniversary."

"Yeah, you said." Gwen had known that Jack had a plan. The fact he had deviated from it didn't really surprise her.

"So. I kinda let it slip."

"And?"

"And I said yes." Ianto stated as he walked into the Hub with Donna. Myfanwy squawked somewhere in the distance. Donna squealed, hugging Ianto tightly. Gwen smiled as Jack looked genuinely relieved.

"C'm ere." She hugged him. "Congratulations Da." Jack closed his eyes, hugging her tightly. He had no idea that she was ever going to call him that. Her step father had been her Dad as long as she had lived, losing him had devastated her. She felt him hug her back before dropping her on her feet.

"Thanks." Ianto blushed furiously. "Only thing to do now is tell my family."

Donna smiled. "I think you already have."

xxxxxxxx

a/n do I go on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

2 Awake

Ianto knew at some point they would have to get up. The previous day had been exhausting. He had no idea how they had got through the day. Donna and Gwen had been delighted for them. Myfanwy had screeched her usual screech which Ianto took to be a good thing. He knew that in her own way she would carry on doing her own thing. He was just the human that looked after her. The Pterodactyl was predictable, which in some ways he had always found comforting. He yawned slightly, before looking over to the sleeping man next to him. Captain Jack Harkness was the love of his life, he just knew his biological family would hit the roof when they found out. His Mam wouldn't care really but his sister and Dad would not be happy. Part of him didn't want to face them.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You ok?" Jack yawned.

"Yeah."

"Yan."

"I am." He smiled as Jack turned to look at him. "We are engaged."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Yeah." Ianto grinned.

"But."

"My parents."

"What about them?"

"They are not going to approve."

Jack sighed. "Yan, I am not marrying them."

Ianto laughed. "I hope not! Jack, my dad doesn't know I'm gay. He never really showed an interest so I never felt I had to tell him. My sister knows. That was a nightmare. She's prejudiced. Very. Like Dad."

"I see." Jack felt sick. He hated the thought that anyone could reject their own child. The thought that Ianto had been subjected to homophobia by his family made him feel sick. "So, you telling them that not only am I in love with you."

Ianto blushed.

"But that I am a man from the 51st century with a history of being a con man as well as a time traveller is not going to go down well."

"Shit. I."

"What?"

"When we get married. You'll need your birth certificate. Mine says July 1982. Yours is going to say 13 August."

"5089" Jack completed. "I know. I have a more believable one. Friends in low places."

"Technically you haven't been born yet."

"And here I am a grandfather to Steven and Anwen."

"Mind. Blown."

"I know." Jack laughed as Ianto kissed his hand. "So?"

"I am marrying a grandfather who hasn't technically been born yet."

"Yeah,"

"I need a coffee." Ianto got up as Jack laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So." Gwen sat on the bench opposite the gravestone. Her friend would have been delighted at the news, but she knew Toshiko had been lonely. The scientist had died in her and Jack's arms years earlier. She missed her and she knew Jack and Ianto did. Owen had left shortly after. She still didn't know what had become of him. "That's the news. They finally did it. Well, got engaged anyway." She smiled slightly. "I wish you were here, Tosh. Donna is great but you knew them before me. You knew what life was like in the Hub. We miss you. We will always miss you." She sighed as she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Babe."

"I'm ok."

"Its ok not to be. You know that? Yeah." Rhys watched his wife as she bit her lip. "Tosh was a lovely woman. A good friend."

"She was." Gwen agreed.

"Helped me make sense of this whole Torchwood stuff."

"And I didn't?"

"No. Not really. You and I were too close. Tosh sat me down, told me to not be an idiot and accept what was going on. You are Torchwood."

"Yeah." Gwen shrugged. "I am."

Rhys hugged her before standing up and offering her his hand. "Cmon. Tosh would be over the moon for the lads. You know that. Don't you have a Weavel to catch?"

"Blowfish actually."

"Excuse me?"

"A six foot Blowfish came through the Rift. Very dangerous and very very angry. Chased one before. Not good. Only come out at night though."

"Home then. Get your rest."

"Yes Boss."

Rhys laughed, knowing that no one really told Gwen Cooper what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N next time we meet Ianto's family


	3. Chapter 3

3 : Family Ties

"Blowfish?" Donna turned around in her chair as Gwen nodded.

"Yeah. Few years ago, when Jack was off on his jollies. Came through the Rift, got high as a kite on goodness only knew what and held a young family hostage. If this one is as horrible as the last then we are going to have a long night finding him." Gwen yawned. "Where are they anyway? Jack and Ianto?"

"Er." Donna looked around the Hub. "Not here. Oh I called Martha. Her and Mickey are well up for coming to the wedding and stag nights."

"Great." Gwen smiled. She knew Donna loved weddings and as much as both men protested there was no way she was not going to be their wedding planner. "Have you spoken to anyone else?"

"Well, you and Rhys. Your sister."

"Jack's other daughter. Not really my sister."

"Biologically she is."

"I know that and you know that but Alice hates us. I don't blame her but Steven is ok now." Gwen sighed heavily. "It is weird though. Knowing your biological dad is definitely going to outlive not only you but your own grandchildren."

"And I don't blame her. Can you imagine how she must feel? I mean. Jack was out of order. What if it were Anwen?"

"Don't." Gwen rubbed her temples. "You weren't here then. I wish I wasn't here then. So, no. Just a Torchwood stag do. Work night out. You, me, Rhys, what about the Doctor? I know she has changed since we last had any contact from the TARDIS but?"

"I can ask. But I doubt the sense of direction has got any better with this Regeneration." Donna huffed as she thought about the Spaceboy she had once travelled with. The way the alien had the ability to completely change still took a lot for her to get her head around. But then, she reasoned, if she could accept that there were beings such as the Ood and Sycorax then there shouldn't really be anything that surprised her. "Rose and John?"

"Depends if we can get them over to this dimension. Could be too risky, what with Rose expecting."

"True." Donna sighed as Ianto walked into the Hub without saying a word. He was clearly upset as Jack called his name over the room. Gwen and Donna both turned to Jack.

"WHAT." Donna snapped. "Did YOU do?"

"Me?" Jack looked genuinely upset. "I did nothing. I promise. We went to see Yan's parents. His sister was there. It was not pleasant."

"You told them?" Gwen asked as Jack looked at his feet.

"Yeah. We did. Well, Yan did and I was just there. His father said some awful things. Really awful." Jack looked away, clearly as upset as his fiancé. "Put it this way, I don't think any of his family will be at the wedding." Gwen and Donna exchanged glances as Jack went to look for Ianto.

"That's awful." Gwen shook her head.

"Its worse than awful. No such thing as homophobia if you ask me. No one is scared of gay people. They are just disgusting people with sick little minds. Its not a phobia, its a bully using someone's way of life to pick on them. Give me five minutes with Ianto's mum and dad."

"Donna."

"I mean it, Gwen." She glared. "My grandad fought in World War 2 so that scum like that could make our Ianto that upset? No chance. I am going to get his mum there at least." Donna tapped a few keys on her computer before standing up and grabbing her jacket.

"Donna."

"I mean it. I'll be back for the Blowfishmanthing." She waved a hand in the air before leaving the Hub. Gwen frowned, knowing everything Donna had said was right. She just hoped the red head wasn't making things any worse for her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto looked out over the Bay as he thought about the names his sister and father had called them. He knew neither he nor Jack deserved it. So what if they were two men wanting to get married? It was legal. They were adults. Why not? Because of some teaching in Chapel years earlier? He wiped his hand over his eyes, knowing that his already tricky relationship with his parents and sister was now over for good. He knew they would never accept he was bisexual. That he had found love with Jack.

"Hey."

"I knew they'd be awful." Ianto sighed as Jack stood next to him as they looked out over the water. Jack nodded. He had been warned.

"I am not the best dad in the universe. I have three daughters. One wont speak to me, one barely speaks to her sister and the other never knew I was her dad until she was an adult."

"Gwen."

"But." Jack sighed heavily, exhausted by the events of the afternoon. "Family is important. I know what they said to us hurt you."

"I'm used to it." Ianto paused. "When I was a teenager I knew what Dad thought. I knew the first time he caught me kissing a boy. I still have the scar. I was fifteen. Left home as soon as I could after that. Today wasn't physical, but that was only because I am older now. Could fight back if I wanted to."

"Yan." Jack paused. "Scar?"

"On my shoulder." He paused. "I told you it was from when I was kid. Being stupid. Well, that was what the stupid was. Getting caught with Peter."

"I see." Jack's hurt was replaced by a flash of anger. He knew there was no way he could harm a child, a teenager vulnerable as Ianto had been.

"No you don't. You come from a different time. A different era entirely."

"Hate for no reason still exists in the 51st century." Jack rested a hand on his arm as they heard Gwen behind them. Jack turned. "Gwen."

She smiled slightly. "Its ok, Ianto. Your family will be at the wedding. Rhys, Anwen, Donna and me. Family isn't about just genetics." She hugged him tightly as Jack nodded, wondering what would become of the quiet young man he had fallen for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

4 Blowfish and hot air

Donna sat on the back of the bus headed towards Pentwyn. The area of Cardiff where Tanya and Neil Jones lived - where Ianto and his nightmare sister had grown up. The passing traffic and rude bus driver had done nothing to soothe her anger. Donna loved her friends. Ianto was a good man and deserved to have the love and support of his parents- like she had with her grandfather. Narrrowing her eyes she thought about what she was going to say to the bigoted couple. It had to be right. Ianto deserved better.

She hopped off the bus, remembering to thank the driver a but for what she had no idea. Seemed no one thanked Torchwood for what they did.

Xxxxx

"I'm ok." Ianto looked over the water, his heart aching as he thought of the look on his mother's face. "I expected it. They loved Lisa. Dad especially; I think he thought it made me somehow normal - having a girlfriend."

"You are." Jack kissed his temple. "Love is love. Consenting adults. We cant help who we fall for. If anything, I'd be more worried about my reputation if I were them. Corrupting their good Cardiff boy."

Ianto smirked. "I didnt get corrupted by you."

"Oh really?" Jack flashed his best charm smile. "I think you'll find."

"Guys." They turned to see Rhys approach them with Anwen holding his hand tightly. Jack turned, smiling happily as his geanddaughter ran to him.

"Uncle Jack!"

"Hey missy." He swung her up in the air. "Uncle Ianto and I are getting married!"

"You are?!" The three year old squeeled.

"Yes." Ianto added as the little girl clapped her hands.

"Yey!"

"And that is the reaction your parebts should have had." Rhys fell into step beside them as the little girl chatted away about dinosaurs and princess dresses. Ianto smiled slightly before following them, amazed at how acepting children could be.

Xxxx

Donna marched along the street towards the end of terrace house that had been build after the War. She had no idea why anyone could turn on anyone in their family just because of who they fell in love with. Sighing she noticed a middle aged woman head towards the same house she was.

"Mrs Jones?"

"Yes." The dark haired woman frowned. "Can I help?"

"Hi. My name is Donna. I'm Ianto's friend."

"I'm busy." She made to move away. Donna shook her head.

"Too busy to talk about your only son! Really?" Donna glared. "We need to talk. Now."

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

5

Donna watched as the older woman scowled at her. It seemed Mrs Jones really did want to intimidate her. It may have worked with her son but Donna Nobel was used to intimidating mothers. Her own had long since decided she was a waste of time, there was no way she was going to allow Ianto's mum to treat him the same way.

"Look." Donna snapped. "We can talk in your house over a nice cuppa or I can make sure all your neighbours know you and that man you call a husband and father are a pair of homophobic biggots. Thing is, I am not used to being quiet. Its up to you." She smiled sweetly as the middle aged woman huffed. "Bet your neighbours don't know your ONLY SON is getting married." She almost yelled the words as Mrs Jones ushered her into the house.

xxxxxx

"This Blowfish." Gwen picked up her jacket as Jack carried Anwen into the Hub. "Hi!"

"Mammy!" Gwen picked the little girl out of Jack's arm. "I am going to be bridesmaid! For Uncle Jack and Ianto."

"Are you?" She looked at her friends as Rhys shrugged.

"She sort of appointed herself." Rhys explained as Anwen nodded.

"Can I?"

"Of course." Both Ianto and Jack answered at the same time. Gwen smiled.

"Yey! Can I feed Myfanwy?"

"Oh God." Rhys closed his eyes. He was terrified of the pterodactyl but Anwen loved her. Ianto nodded, leading the little girl away as Gwen looked at her husband and father.

"She'll be fine with Yan. Myfanwy is tame enough." Gwen smiled as Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Could be worse."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "She could be feeding Donna."

"Actually." Rhys looked around. "Where is she?"

"Ah." Gwen folded her arms. Jack waited.

"I don't like 'ah'? Donna, what don't I know?"

"Nothing." Gwen lied. "She had an appointment. That's all. Don't look at me like that. She had somewhere to be, said she would be back by the time we leave." She hoped she had said enough to appease his curiosity, knowing that Rhys would want to know more later. She was saved by the phone on Ianto's desk ringing as Jack stepped away to answer it.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"And who do you think you are? Coming to my house? Making a show in front of my neighbours?" Mrs Jones snapped as Donna stood in her kitchen.

"I told you. My name is Donna Noble. And I am Ianto's friend." She narrowed her eyes slightly as she took in the smaller woman, aware that the house she was stood in probably hadn't been decorated since the late 1990s. She wondered why it had been left to decay around the family who lived there. It was clean, functional but hardly homely. Her one bedroom ground floor flat with its mess and chaos was more homely than this kitchen. The TARDIS had been more family orientated.

"And why do you think you can come ere? Calling the odds."

"You are Ianto's mum."

"I gave birth to him. Yes." She nodded, filling the kettle from the tap as Donna watched. "But that's as far as it goes. He was getting married once before. That came to nothing. This will too."

"Lisa." Donna didn't miss a beat. If the woman thought she was shocking Donna she was wrong. "He told me all about her. She's dead. Is he supposed to mourn her for the rest of his days? Don't you think Lisa would want him to be happy? To find love again."

"You never knew her. Of course she would. Nice girl, quiet she was."

"Unlike me."

"You said it."

"How? How can you do it?"

"I am not going to that sham wedding. He is no son of mine!"

"God." Donna raised her voice. "You are disgusting. You know how many people love Ianto? You have any idea how many people are alive because of your son? Me for one. He's bisexual. So what? He's still the same boy who no doubt sat in that chair and cried his eyes out when he was a little boy. Who made you Christmas cards in school and all the other stuff kids do. He is still the kind, thoughtful, intelligent boy you raised. He is brilliant at his job. Best there is."

"I don't doubt how clever he is. 12 GCSEs he got. Three A levels."

"See? You are proud of him." Donna stepped nearer to her. "He was in bits. Absolute bits the last time I saw him. Devastated that you and his dad have turned his back on him."

"He made his bed." A masculine voice caught her attention.

"She's Ianto's friend." Mrs Jones explained as her husband stepped into the kitchen. Neither woman had heard him enter the house.

"Ianto? I don't know any Ianto."

"Oh don't be so pathetic." Donna snapped. "You know exactly who I am here for. Now I wonder why I bother. You are both so so stupid. Don't you see what a blessing that man is to you?" She watched as Ianto's father sat at the kitchen table.

"Where's me dinner then?"

"Oh I get it." Donna snapped as he stood back up.

"You still here?"

"Yeah. Because unlike your son I am not scared of you." Donna lifted her chin in defiance. "You may scare him, you may scare your wife but not me. You disgust me. I dunno why I came 'ere. You say you don't deserve a son like Ianto. You know what? You are right! He is too good for either of you." She turned before marching out of the house, slamming the front door as she went.


	6. Chapter 6

Buses and Blowfish

Donna scowled as she climbed onto the large orange bus that would take her back to the city centre. The rain that had begun earlier was now almost torrential, the grey skies matching her mood. She had expected Ianto's parents to be a nightmare but she had no idea how upset meeting them would make her. She knew she would be angry on his behalf but upset was not something she had been expecting. Her own mother had always been cold, dismissive of her; claiming Donna was a huge disappointment. Without her father and grandfather she knew her childhood could have been a lot worse. With two parents like the Jones' she wondered how Ianto had become the man he had at all. Sighing heavily she took her phone out of her bag as it rang.

"Gwen, stop panicking." She spoke calmly as the welsh woman spoke. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just on my way back. You?" She paused. "What? I said I'd be back. Tell 'im it was personal." She snapped, knowing Jack was probably listening into the conversation. Her suspicions were confirmed when his was the next voice she heard.

"Donna."

"Jack."

"Where are you?"

"Third row from the back on the number 15 bus to Cardiff Bay."

"Don't be obtuse. Where have you been?"

"Personal."

"Donna."

"I had an appointment."

"You are in work."

She huffed. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I was having a cervical smear. Little test that is waaay less of a nuisance than this conversation. Don't mind me taking care of my health." She snapped. She could picture the look on his face at the mere mention of anything related to 'women's bits'. It took a moment for him to recover before she heard him again.

"But you are ok?"

"I'm fine. Routine." She made a mental note not to use the lie again. She had also kept up her health screenings, even when travelling with Space Boy. "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Good. Right. Ok. Next time book it off. For all we knew a Weavel could have eaten you."

"Sorry. OK." Donna ended the call. She couldn't help but smile. Weavels had a habit of running away from her rather than trying to attract her. Ianto had teased her it was due to her red hair. She put the phone away and began to think about the upcoming wedding and how she could make it the best day possible for the two men who had become surrogate brothers to her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Blowfish." Jack paused. "Humanoid Blowfish."

"Not the first time we have encountered them." Gwen stated as she watched the computer on her lap. "You weren't here."

"I remember." Jack answered as the car swerved through the streets of Splott. The black SUV was clearly visible to anyone who saw it. Large and domineering, it was the motorvehicle version of Jack Harkness as far as Donna could see. The rain forced Jack to skid slightly as he swung the car around a bend.

"Don't really want to end up in City Hospital, thanks." She mumbled as Gwen smirked. "Anwen going to be bridesmaid then?"

"So she said." Ianto answered. "Had her little heart set on it." He couldn't help but smile at the little girl's enthusiasm. He had wished his family had felt the same but knew it would never happen. He tried to focus on the work but his mind kept slipping back to the look on his father's face when he had introduced Jack as his fiancé. The car lurched to the left.

"Why do they always pinch posh cars? Some serious horsepower in that one." Jack huffed as the car in front of them seemed to be heading towards the main route from the city to the Rhondda. "Why do they always head up here?"

"The valleys? Water? There's rivers, lakes and what not." Donna shrugged. "You thought of a venue yet?"

"For the Blowfish? I'm guessing he is headed for Treherbert. The Rift has a weakness there. If he wants to cause more mayhem he'll have more opportunity on the way there." Jack smiled slightly as he thought of the small valley town right at the furthest end of the valley. He had visited it more than once and always thought the place was slightly more receptive to outsiders than most places. But then the Rhondda had been built on people moving in from all over the world. Or so they thought. Coal had been discovered by a Weavel and it had all started from there.

"No, the wedding." Donna asked, clearly beginning to get annoyed. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

"Not really but I can make an exception for you." He smirked as Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Behave. Both of you."

Jack laughed as the sports car they had been chasing swerved off the A470 into Pontypridd. The small town alive with partygoers on their Friday night out making the progress of the chase more difficult. Police vans littered the edge of the roads as sirens competed with shouting, trains and music from the nightclubs spilling out onto the streets.

"Where is it?" Jack hit the steering wheel in frustration as the sportscar seemed to vanish into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

End of the Line?

Jack pushed his foot to the accelerator as they drove through the traffic lights. Horns blared as irate drivers just avoided hitting the black SUV as it weaved through the night time traffic. Jack ignored them as Donna swore. She knew finding the Blowfish was important but not getting killed in a road traffic accident was more important to her. She glared as Jack ignored Gwen telling him not to speed as he pushed his foot onto the accelerator.

"I'm scanning the area now." Ianto spoke calmly. "Its heading towards the Rhondda."

"Should have guessed." Gwen sighed.

"I don't know why they all end up there."

"Lay lines from the old coal mines." Donna paused. "The mines closed but the open mine shafts are still there. Its going to make it easy for Weavles and Blowfish to move around without the humans noticing."

"True." Ianto agreed. "Mind you."

"Ianto." Gwen smiled slightly. "I did some of my training there. When I first joined the police. Its ok."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Head for Treherbert."

"Where?"

"Train station in Ynyswen. Its the end of the line." He answered as Jack remained silent. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Valleys air was biting cold as Donna and Gwen walked through the valley streets. The rain had stopped but the ground below their feet was beginning to ice over, leaving Gwen wishing she had worn more appropriate footwear. Donna folded her arms across her chest as Gwen checked her own pockets for the weapon Jack had made sure they all carried with them. Loosing Tosh and Owen was still at the front of his mind. He had told Donna there was no way he was going to take any unnecessary risks with the safety of his team ever again. She slipped, grabbing Gwen's arm as she tried to steady herself.

"Ok?" Gwen laughed as she helped her friend.

"Yeah."

"You didn't go to the doctor. Earlier I mean. Did you?"

Donna shrugged. "Why?"

"Because I know you, Donna Nobel. You didn't go to the doctor."

"No, Practice Nurse actually."

"You are a crap liar." Gwen shook her head. "You know what my last job was. I am trained to spot liars."

"Ok, ok. I went to see Ianto's Mum and Dad."

"Bloody Hell." Gwen stopped in her tracks. "You are either stupid or very brave."

Donna raised an eyebrow. She had no idea that confronting a bigot was such a strange thing to do. She hated bullies - taking them on had never been an issue to her. Gwen smiled. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Donna huffed. "I waisted my sodding breath."

"So, you didn't get either of them to see sense? I thought that would be a miracle."

Donna shrugged. "Had to try. His father is a nasty piece of work. How do parents like that? I mean, genetically. How do parents like that produce a son like Ianto? I mean, how? He was brought up by them, right?"

"Yeah." Gwen crossed the road as Donna tried to follow her without slipping on ice. "I dunno. I will never understand how you can disown a child just because they are gay or bi in Ianto's case. He loves Jack. Big deal. He's happy and healthy. I tell you, when it comes to my daughter that is all I am going to tell her matters. Rhys is the same."

"Yeah." Donna linked arms with her. "That's because you and Rhys are normal people. Not like them." She stopped before checking her phone. "Jack is two streets away. Looks like the Blowfish has gone through the Rift here."

"So, we have wasted the night." Gwen desperately wanted to be back in Cardiff with her husband and daughter. Donna looked around the quiet street.

"Not really, lets get back to the car. This wedding."

"Oh God."

"You are Jack's best woman. You know that." Gwen paused as Donna smiled happily. Weddings were not Gwen's favourite topic but she knew there was little chance Donna was not going to change the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ok?" Jack asked as Ianto knelt at the edge of the train platform. He nodded.

"Its gone. All trace has vanished from the scanner." He got back to his feet as Jack stepped towards him. "Gone back through the Rift." Jack shrugged.

"Home it is then." Jack smiled. "Yan, you ok?"

"Tired. That's all. Its been a long day." He smiled at his fiancé. "I can't wait to get to bed." Jack waggled his eyebrows as Ianto laughed. "To sleep."

"We can do that too."

"You are terrible."

"But you love me."

"I do." Ianto smiled as Jack touched his face. "You know I do. Look, what my father said."

"Doesn't matter." Jack stated seriously.

"It does. Look, they wont be there. At the wedding. I."

"I know you wanted your mam there."

He nodded. The idea that none of his biological family would be at his wedding, the most important day of his life, just because he was marrying a man broke his heart. There was no way he would be able to change his father's mind but there had been a flicker of hope that his mother would want to be there to see her only son marry the love of his life. It seemed he was wrong. Jack pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly as Ianto closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Yan. I."

"This is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. Family is about more than genetics anyway." Ianto stepped back. "Donna will be there, Martha and Mickey, Gwen, Rhys and Anwen. So, I will have family there." He smiled as he heard Donna yell his name. It was time to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Home

The drive back to Cardiff was mostly in silence as Donna dozed in the back of the SUV. The silence seemed to be more relaxed as the car moved its way towards the city. Gwen watched the street lights out the passenger side window as Jack drove.

"You ok?" Gwen broke the silence.

"Fine." Ianto smiled slightly as he let the tiredness was over him. He was exhausted, looking forward to getting to bed, despite knowing the nightmares he had recently would probably get him once his eyes were closed. Jack touched his hand as Ianto closes his eyes for just a moment.

"Donna can stay with me and Rhys tonight. Save you dropping both of us off. You'll get back quicker." Gwen yawned as Donna stirred for a moment.

"Ok?"

"Yes, all ok." Gwen smiled as Donna went back to snoozing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The night sky was clear as Ianto finally fell into bed next to his fiancé. He knew Jack had a talent for falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ianto was not so lucky.

"Yan?"

"Mn?"

"Go to sleep." Jack smiled slightly. "I can feel you thinking."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he felt Jack wrap his arm around his waist. He didn't care about the Blowfish that had evaded them or the reaction of his parents in that moment. He was tired, very happy and in bed with his fiancé. That was all that mattered in that moment. The rest of the world could wait. At least for a few hours.

Xxxxxxxx

Donna woke with a start, initially unsure where she was until she recognised the little girl sat staring at her.

"Anwen."

"You snore."

"No I don't."

"Oh you do." The little girl smiled as Donna stuck her tongue out at her. "Daddy said that's rude."

"Telling people they snore is too. So we're even."

"Are you going to be best lady at the wedding? I think uncle Ianto might ask you."

"If e asks. Yeah."

"Yey!" Anwen bounded off in search of breakfast as Donna began to think about the impending wedding. Sounds of Rhys and Gwen getting up for the day told her it was time to move from the sofa, however comfortable it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was just getting light over Cardiff as Ianto headed out for a run. He was acutely aware Jack was probably going to outlive him but he hoped a healthy lifestyle just might give them a few more years together. Jones men tended to die young, he didn't want to have a heart attack in his fifties and was doing his best to negate the fate genetics had given him. He reached the cafe area of the Bay as a familiar middle aged woman appeared. He stopped in his tracks as he realised who the woman walking towards him was.

"Mam."

"Good morning."

"What you doing here?" Ianto frowned, not sure whether he should be hopeful or worried. She narrowed her eyes. Ianto sighed.

"To talk sense into you, Boy!"

"You what?"

"You are not gay!"

"I know." Ianto sighed. "I'm bisexual. Always have been. It's the way I am made. Like having black hair and a birthmark on my knee. It's just part of me."

"I did not make you!"

"No you did. And so did Dad. Genetics. It's no one's fault. It just is. The invite for the wedding is still there. For you and Dad." He fell into step beside her as she shook her head. "The Registry in Canton."

"No."

"Why did you come?"

"Come home with me. Forget this nonsense about marrying a man. It'll be ok." She watched as his eyes filled with tears. He nodded.

"It is ok. I am more than ok here. With a job and a man I love. Here." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, putting the photo app up. "That's Gwen and Donna. Sisters I never had. Little Anwen, that's Rhys and Gwen's daughter. Calls me and Jack uncle. That's Jack. My family right there. People who love and accept me as I am. That's family. It's more than just genetic." Ianto sniffed. "I'm sorry Mam; but this is me. And I am marrying Jack."

She glared at him, lips pursed in disgust.

"You were such a good chapel boy. A good Cardiff boy."

"Yeah." Ianto nodded as he saw Donna and Gwen arrive for work. "And I still am." He turned before walking away to where his friends stood waiting for him. Jack appeared as Ianto arrived.

"You ok?" Gwen asked as Ianto smiled before hugging Jack. Letting him go he nodded.

"Yeah. I've got my family. Cmon, Jack is buying breakfast." He smiled as a Jack looked over his shoulder to see the small bitter woman shake her head in disgust before leaving. He sighed heavily not understanding the bigotry in front of him. His thoughts turned to his fiancé before leading them away.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N new story soon x (Torchwood appear in my new story Darkness in the Dr Who fandom)


End file.
